everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Fay Fairer
A kind and well-mannered young princess, Fay is a quiet and gentle girl who possesses an adventurous spirit. She is a royal and looks forward to fulfilling her mother's legacy. She is fairy hexcited to become the hero of her own story and save both herself and her prince from the wicked fairies and earn her happily-ever-after. After all, a girl doesn't need a sword to be a hero. Character Personality Fay is a kind and caring girl and always does her best to be compassionate to others. She believes that one should never be harsh or hateful when instead a person can shoose to be gracious and kindhearted. Becausee of this, she is supoprtive of her fellow students who have decided to rebel to seek out their own happily-ever-afters (particularily those who are rebelling against their destiny to be villains) since she thinks that every0one is capable of being kind if they choose to be. She opes that when it comes time to fulfill her destiny, she'll be able to convince the wicked fairy to change her ways and resolve any insult that may have been cause between her family and the fairies before so that she will not be forced to hurt the fairy in her story. While she recognizes that trying to always be kind will never guarantee that everyone will like her, she's happy to attempt to bring some sunshine and rainbows into the days of her fellow students. From a young age, the princess was taught to always mind her manners and tend to her appearance, so luckily Fay is an early-bird which gives her plenty of time to ready herself for the day before class.She always makes a point to speak politely, even when just talking with her friends, and can often be found with a small frown on her face at mealtimes as she tries to recall all of the table manners which she has been forced to remember through numerous lectures. Due to her quiet nature, Fay can be somewhat shy and can sometimes find it difficult to connect with people when meeting them for the first time. However,she is a friendly person, so given time, she is able to develop strong friendships once she up the courage to speak freely to those whom she wishes to befriend. Because of her destiny to save her prince from the clutches of the evil fairies, Fay has an adventurous streak and is constantly exploring any new locations she finds herself in. Between classes, she enjoys roaming the halls and grounds of Ever After High in search of any new hidden secrets. She is pleased to be given the chance to achieve her happily-ever-after rather than just having it handed to her. While she would not consider herself to be brave and can sometimes have trouble facing her fears (the greatest being her fear of fire, a fear which makes her somewhat hesitant about parts of her destiny since she is supposed to tend to a fire for several years) but is always willing to do what is necessary in order to lend aid to her friends and loved ones. A hopeless romantic, Fay looks forard to the day when she will finally meet the prince destined to be her true love and often wonders how their first meeting and conversation will go. Because it is part of her story that she will hear her prince's voice speaking to her through a rainbow and that is how she will know that he is the one, she wears plenty of crystal jewelery that casts rainbows, not wanting to miss her chance to meet him. Often times, the princess can be rather indecisive, from being unable to decide upon which shoes to wear with her outfit to being unable to choose a favourite colour. (How can a person choose one colour over another when they’re all so wonderlandiful?) Because of this wishy-washy trait, she is constantly asking her friends for their opinions on just about everything. She sometimes becomes concerned that her inability to make snap decisions will end up hindering her ability to save her prince and complete her destiny. While normally very mild-mannered, Fay can get quite huffy at times, particularly when she finds that someone is being particularly rude or cruel to another. It is then that Fay deems a confrontation necessary since she believes that the only thing that comes from being boorish and rude is that other people get hurt. However once she's finished with the confrontation she often worries that she was too mean herself and worries that it's wrong to be rude even if she's trying to prevent someone else from being the same. Fay has a love for anything colourful and shiny and therefore her prized possession is a rock collection of colourful crystals and glimmering stones which she keeps in a special wooden case beneath her bed. She has a habit of bring out her collection to polish when she’s feeling upset or stressed, or even when she’s just sitting on her bed gossiping with her roommate. She also greatly enjoys gardening and tends to a small flower box which sits on the windowsill in her dorm room. Appearance Fay is a petite girl with light skin and bright teal eyes. She has long, straight, dark brunette hair with a fringe of bangs which curl over her forehead and she often does it in a half up-do style with a twisting or spiraling bun at the back of her head, allowing the rest of her hair to hang loose. Her clothing is often inspired by French fashion of the 18th century, the time at which her mother's tale was first told. Her outfits usually feature motifs important to her story and she reguarily wears crystal prism jewelery that cast rainbows when struck by light, in hopes of just maybe hearing her prince's voice coming through . Her story Main article:Fairer-than-a-fairy How The Story Unfolds Once upon a time, a king became the father of a daughter so beautiful that he named her Fairer-than-a-fairy. However, this angered the fairies and they sent an elderly fairy with only one eye and one tooth to kidnap the young princess The old fairy took the girl to a castle and charged her with taking care of two glass bottles that contained a magic liquid in which the old fairy soaked her eye and tooth at night as well as tending to a fire which she warned the princess must never be allowed to burn out. While lonely, the princess had been followed to the castle by her pet dog and cat who both kept her company for the years to come. The princess grew and one day when she was out in the garden, sunlight strikes a fountain and creates a rainbow through which she hears the voice of a prince. The prince explains that he is being held prisoner and can only speak through rainbows. The two talk when they can and fall in love, however, Fairer-than-a-fairy spends so much time out in the garden that she allows the fire in her bedroom to fizzle out. The cruel fairy orders the princess to retrieve a new fire from a monster that loves to eat young girls. However, on the way, Fairer-than-a-fairy meets a bird who tells her to pick up a shining pebble. When the princess reaches the dwelling of the monster, only the monster's wife is home and is impressed by the princess' beauty and manners and gives her the fire and another magic rock in exchange for the shining stone. Upon returning to the castle, the princess and rainbow prince decide to place a crystal bowl on the bedroom windowsill so they can talk without worry of the fire going out again. Sadly, one day the prince tells her that his prison is to be changed and that he will no longer be able to talk to her through the rainbows. The next day would be their last chance to speak with one another. The following day was cloudy until the very end and in a hurry to speak to him, Fairer-than-a-fairy accidentally knocks over the crystal bowl, spilling the water, so she empties the bottles of the magic liquid so that she can speak to her prince. Rather than face the wrath of the old fairy and desperate to save the rainbow prince from his new prison, the princess leaves the castle with her cat and dog, as well as the magic stone that the monster's wife had given her and a sprig of myrtle. She uses the stone to make a magic shelter to sleep in, but the old fairy catches up with her. The princess' dog bites the fairy which makes her fall and break her tooth which allows Fairer-than-a-fairy to escape, and the following night when the girl sleeps under a tree that grew from the myrtle and the fairy once again caught them, the cat scratched her eye out and the trio once again escaped. For the next three nights, the princess meets three women who gift her with a nut, a golden pomegranate and a crystal bottle which are only to be opened when she most needs them. Soon, she comes to a castle with no doors or windows which is suspended by silver chains. Knowing her prince must be inside, she opens the nut and inside is a tiny hall porter who climbs the chains and shows her a secret door. Inside she finds the rainbow prince in a deep, enchanted sleep. Hoping he will recognize her voice, she loudly repeats her story to him to no avail. She then opens the pomegranate, out of which fly numerous violins which start to rouse him from his sleep. She then opens the crystal bottle which contain a siren who tells the princess' story and succeeds in waking the rainbow prince. The walls of the castle opens and a court assembles, which includes the prince's mother and the three women. The queen reveals that the prince is now king while the women explain that Fairer-than-a-fairy is indeed a princess and the two are soon married. Fay's Role As the daughter of Fairer-than-a-fairy and the rainbow prince, Fay looks forward to accepting her destiny and marking her place in the storybook of legends. She is proud of her role as a rare combination of princess and hero of her own story and while slightly distressed at the idea of being taken away from her friends and family to be held captive until given the signal that her prince needs rescuing, sh.e is determined to uphold her mother's legacy. However, while she has been told by her parents that fairies are nothing but trouble for her whole life, she is interested in meeting some of the fairy students at Ever After High to see what they can be like for herself, since she is sure that not all of them can be bad. Relationships Family TBA Friends Fay's very closest friend is her roommate Destiny Claus, the daughter of Santa and Mrs. Claus. Destiny was the first girl that Fay became acquainted with upon her arrival to Ever After High. They both share a penchant for being nice rather than naughty and enjoy seeing other people happy. However, having Destiny as a roommate can make the holidays a bit overwhelming since their dorm room could rival Santa's workshop with how many decorations adorn every visible space in the room and they can be somewhat at odds since Fay is a morning person while Destiny is a night owl (since she is destined to stay up all night delivering gifts, after all.) Fay shares her love of adventure with her friend Shahra the Sailor, daughter of Sinbad the Sailor. While Shahra is quite a bit more brash and cocky than Fay, Fay looks up to her for her bravery and ability to always find a new adventure. They are both in the same geogrefairy class and spend a lot of time talking about the places they would like to venture to. Shahra has stated that there will always be a spot for Fay on her ship should she ever wish to join the sailor on one of her adventures once Fay has fulfilled her destiny. Fay's newest friend, or more of a close acquaintance is Aurora Nova, daughter of the Snow Queen. (Art coming soon.) While somewhat hesitant of being around the icy villain, Fay noticed that the other girl seemed to be more lonely than likely to give anyone a cold shoulder and decided to try to befriend her. She hopes to be able to melt the ice princess' heart just a bit rather than allow her to freeze anyone else's. Pets Just before leaving for Ever After High, Fay's mother and father gifted her with a pet cat and dog to keep her company and school and afterwards, just like Fay's mother had while she was being held captive. Her dog is male and is named Baldoin, French for "brave friend" which Fay thought suitable for a pet who would be accompany her on her adventure. He enjoys nothing more than going for long walks and sleeping at the foot of Fay's bed. Fay's cat is female and is named Culottee, meaning "cheeky." Her cat is rather troublesome, her favourite sleeping spot being on top of Fay's homework and books when she's trying to study, and she just loves to get into Destiny's Christmas decorations. Romantic Interests While she has no romantic interests to speak of as of now, Fay has a romantic heart and is always looking forward to meeting her true love. Since it is part of her story that she will her her prince speaking through a rainbow, she wears plenty of crystal prism jewelery to cast rainbows in in the light.... just in case. Outfits Gallery Ever After High FC.png|Fay's Basic Outfit Fay Spring Unsprung Outfit.jpg|Fay's Spring Unsprung Outfit Basic Fay Fairer.jpg Fay Fairer Spring Unsprung.jpg Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:French Tales Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy